The Traps
by Delish
Summary: NJO. The action takes place after the events of "Vector Prime". Thirst for power and intergalactic crisis, love and hatred, friendship and betrayal are closely linked in this story. Anakin Solo learns some reasons to be thankful to Darth Vader and finds o
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and I' m not doing any money of this story. Haven't I forgotten anything? I think, I haven't. 

May the Force be with you… 

**__**

Ëîâóøêè

Ïðîëîã, êîòîðûé äîêàçûâàåò, ÷òî íåò íè÷åãî íåâîçìîæíîãî

Èìïåðàòîð çàäóì÷èâî øàãàë ïî îãðîìíîìó çàëó, óñòàëî êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé. Ãóëêîå ýõî âçëåòàëî ê óçêèì òåìíûì àðêàì, òóäà, êóäà ñâåò, â îòëè÷èå îò çâóêà, íå äîõîäèë. Ïàëïàòèíó íå íðàâèëèñü ÿðêî îñâåùåííûå ïîìåùåíèÿ, à ýòîò çàë áûë âñå æå îäíèì èç åãî ëþáèìûõ: ìÿãêèé ðàññåÿííûå ñâåò íà âûñîòå áîëåå òðåõ ìåòðîâ íåóëîâèìî ïåðåõîäèë â òåíü, à çàòåì âî ìðàê. Çäåñü Èìïåðàòîð âîî÷èþ ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå ãëàâåíñòâî Òüìû, åå ìîùü, åå ïîñòîÿíñòâî.

Äâà ãâàðäåéöà èç åãî ëè÷íîé îõðàíû, ïîõîæèå äðóã íà äðóãà, êàê äâå êàïëè âîäû, íåïîäâèæíî çàìåðëè ó äâåðåé. Ëó÷øèå èç ëó÷øèõ, õðàáðåéøèå èç õðàáðåéøèõ, îíè ñòîëüêî îòäàëè, ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ ÷åñòè ñòîÿòü íà ñòðàæå æèçíè Èìïåðàòîðà… Ñåé÷àñ îíè áûëè ãîòîâû ñäåëàòü åùå áîëüøå, ÷òîáû íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èëèñü ÷àñû èõ êàðàóëà, ÷àñû íàåäèíå ñ ñèòõîì. 

Íè ðàçó çà âñå òî âðåìÿ, ÷òî Ïàëïàòèí íàõîäèëñÿ â ïîìåùåíèè, îí íå âñïîìíèë, ÷òî îí çäåñü íå îäèí. Ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ìåäèòàöèè íå ïðèíåñëè îáëåã÷åíèÿ, íàîáîðîò, ñòàâèëè ïåðåä íèì âñå íîâûå è íîâûå ïðîáëåìû. Íåîáû÷íîå âèäåíèå íå äàâàëî åìó ïîêîÿ, òðåâîæà ñâîåé çàãàäî÷íîñòüþ. Ðàçãàäêà íèêàê íå äàâàëàñü åìó, íî Èìïåðàòîð áûë äàæå äîâîëåí ýòèì. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ó íåãî íå îñòàëîñü äîñòîéíûõ âðàãîâ, à ìåëêèå êîçíè è èíòðèãè, ãðûçíÿ ìåæäó åãî ïðèáëèæåííûìè õîòü è ïðåäîñòàâëÿëè åìó ïîâîä äëÿ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ, íå ìîãëè óäîâëåòâîðèòü åãî äåÿòåëüíóþ íàòóðó. Åìó íóæíû áûëè íàñòîÿùèå ïðîòèâíèêè, âîçìîæíîñòü èãðàòü èìè, ïîñåÿòü ìåæäó íèìè íåäîâåðèå è çàâèñòü, à çàòåì íàáëþäàòü çà èõ ãèáåëüþ. Ýòî è òîëüêî ýòî ñîçäàâàëî åùå äëÿ íåãî èëëþçèþ ìîëîäîñòè!

À åãî çàãàäêà… Îí âèäåë òî, ÷åãî áûòü íå ìîãëî, íî ÷òî âñå-òàêè áûëî… èëè áóäåò? Íåò, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ýòî íåâîçìîæíî.

Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè Èìïåðàòîðà ñíîâà âîçíèêëà ìàëåíüêàÿ, çàïðóæåííàÿ ðàçëè÷íûì õëàìîì êîìíàòà. Äâà ÷åëîâåêà ñòîÿëè ó âõîäà. Äåâóøêà è þíîøà ñàìîçàáâåííî öåëîâàëèñü, çàáûâ îáî âñåì. Åãî… îäíà èç äàì åãî äâîðà è Ýíàêèí Ñêàéóîêåð. È ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî. Ýòî íå ìîãëî áûòü ïðîøëûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî, êîãäà Ýíàêèíó áûëî ñòîëüêî ëåò, ñêîëüêî â òîì âèäåíèè, òà äåâóøêà åùå íå ðîäèëàñü. Ýòî íå ìîãëî áûòü áóäóùèì. Ñêàéóîêåð ìåðòâ. Ïàëïàòèí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû. Îíà òîæå äîëæíà âîò-âîò óìåðåòü. Òàê ÷òî æå ýòî áûëî?

Åìó ìíîãîå íóæíî áûëî îáäóìàòü.


	2. Ãëàâà I

×àñòü ïåðâàÿ  
  
Íå ïîíèìàÿ çàìûñëà ñâîåãî ïðîòèâíèêà, âû çàðàíåå îáðåêàåòå ñåáÿ íà ïîðàæåíèå, åñëè âàì íå ñîïóòñòâóåò ñëåïàÿ óäà÷à… êàê ïüÿíûì, âëþáëåííûì, äóðàêàì è äæåäàÿì.  
  
(Èìïåðàòîð Ïàëïàòèí «Êíèãà íåíàâèñòè: î ìåõàíèçìàõ âëàñòè» )  
  
Ãëàâà I, â êîòîðîé Ýíàêèí ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî çà âñå íàäî ïëàòèòü  
  
Êàê íè ñòðàííî, íî ïî äàííûì ñîöñëóæáû ÊîðóñêàíòÈíôî ñàìûì íåíàâèñòíûì ïðåäìåòîì îáèõîäà æèòåëåé ñòîëèöû áûëè ðàçíîãî ðîäà áóäèëüíèêè, òàéìåðû è ðàçëè÷íûå áîëåå îðèãèíàëüíûå ñðåäñòâà äëÿ ïîäúåìà ïî óòðàì. Ðàçâå íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îòâðàùåíèå âûçûâàþò èìåííî òå âåùè, åäèíñòâåííàÿ âèíà êîòîðûõ â òîì, ÷òî îíè ïðîñòî ñîâåðøåííåå ñâîèõ âëàäåëüöåâ, õîòÿ áû â ïëàíå îáðàùåíèÿ ñî âðåìåíåì, è, âîçìîæíî, ñëèøêîì óæ ðüÿíî ñòàðàþòñÿ âûïîëíÿòü ñâîè îáÿçàííîñòè, çàëîæåííûå â íèõ èõ æå õîçÿåâàìè?   
  
ÒðèÏèÎ, áåçíàäåæíî óñòàðåâøàÿ ìîäåëü ñåêðåòàðÿ, ñëóæèâøàÿ óæå ÷åòâåðòîìó ïîêîëåíèþ ñåìüè Ñêàéóîêåðîâ, ïîáëåñêèâàÿ ïîëèðîâàííûìè ìàíèïóëÿòîðàìè, â òðåòèé ðàç ïîâòîðèë ñâîéñòâåííûé èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ëþäÿì æåñò, âûãëÿäåâøèé îñîáåííî íåëåïî â ïóñòûííîì êîðèäîðå â èñïîëíåíèè äðîèäà. Îí âñïëåñíóë «ðóêàìè». Ìîëîäîé õîçÿèí âñå åùå ñïàë, à âðåìÿ ïëàâíî, íî íåóìîëèìî êàòèëîñü ê ïîëóäíþ. Ðàçáóäèòü èëè íå ðàçáóäèòü — âîò òîò âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé âîëíîâàë âåðíîãî ðîáîòà. Â ýòè ìèíóòû ïåðåä äâåðüþ â ñïàëüíþ îí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîäñ÷èòûâàë, êàêîâà âåðîÿòíîñòü, ÷òî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ðàçáóäèò Ýíàêèíà, òîò íå ðàçáåðåò åãî íà ÷àñòè è íåìíîãî «óñîâåðøåíñòâóåò» åãî êîíñòðóêöèþ. Öèôðû âûõîäèëè ìàëîóòåøèòåëüíûìè. ÒðèÏèÎ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñêîïèðîâàâ äâèæåíèÿ Ëåè, è ïðîøëåïàë äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó.  
  
Êòî çíàåò, êàê ñëîæèëèñü áû îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, åñëè áû ïðåäàííûé, íî íåäîñòàòî÷íî õðàáðûé Ñè-ÒðèÏèÎ âûïîëíèë ñâîé äîëã…  
  
Îí ïðîñíóëñÿ, íî îòäîõíóâøèì ñåáÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàë. Ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò. Áûâàåò òàê, ÷òî ïðîâàëèâàåøüñÿ â ñîí è îòêðûâàåøü ãëàçà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ, à óæå, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, óòðî. Ýíàêèí â òó íî÷ü ïðîâàëèëñÿ â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå. Îí ïàäàë â òåìíîì óçêîì òóííåëå, êîòîðîìó íå áûëî êîíöà. Ñàì âîçäóõ, êàçàëîñü, äàâèë íà íåãî, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ íè âçäîõíóòü, íè ïîâåðíóòüñÿ. Îò äóõîòû è ÷åðíîòû ïåðåä ãëàçàìè íà÷èíàëî òîøíèòü. Íåóêëþæå âçìàõíóâ ðóêîé, îí çàäåë øåðøàâûé êðàé êîëîäöà, è ìàëåíüêèé îòêîëîâøèéñÿ êàìåøåê óäàðèë åãî â ëèöî. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèâêóñ êðîâè íà ãóáå, à çàòåì íåîæèäàííî óïàë íà ÷òî-òî ìÿãêîå. È òóò êàðòèíêà ðåçêî èçìåíèëàñü. Îí óæå íå ëåòåë âíèç, à ñòîÿë íà äíå ãëóáîêîé ÿìû. ×óè îñòîðîæíî ïîääåðæèâàë åãî çà ïëå÷î, êàê áóäòî íå áûë óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî îí ñàì óäåðæèò ðàâíîâåñèå. Ýíàêèí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, íî êëåéêàÿ òåìíîòà íå äàâàëà âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà. Îíà ñãóùàëàñü âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå, è ×óè íà÷àë ðàñòâîðÿòüñÿ â ãðÿçíîì òóìàíå. Â òî æå âðåìÿ ëèïêèé ñìîã ñòàë êîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ, è èç íåãî ïîÿâèëàñü ôèãóðà îòöà. Õýí ïîäîøåë ê íåìó è íà÷àë ìåäëåííî ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè õëîïàòü â ëàäîøè. Ãëóõîé òÿæåëûé çâóê çàáèëñÿ â ìàëåíüêîì ïðîñòðàíñòâå è ìåäëåííî ïðîñî÷èëñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ. Ýíàêèí îãëÿíóëñÿ. Âîêðóã íèêîãî íå áûëî: íè îòöà, íè åãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà. Òîëüêî òåìíûé òóìàí êëóáèëñÿ ïåðåä íèì, è èçäàëåêà ïîñëûøàëîñü ýõî ñòàð÷åñêîãî ðàññûï÷àòîãî áåçðàäîñòíîãî ñìåõà.  
  
Ýíàêèí âçäðîãíóë è ðåçêî ñåë íà êðîâàòè. Â êîìíàòå áûëî ñóìðà÷íî, çà îêíîì ìåðíî ïàäàëè êàïëè äîæäÿ. Ãîëîâà óæàñíî áîëåëà. Îí îáõâàòèë êîëåíè ðóêàìè è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ýòîò ãîëîñ… Ýòîò ãîëîñ, çíàêîìûé åìó ñ äåòñòâà. Èíîãäà åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñëûøàë åãî åùå äî ñâîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ…   
  
Êîøìàðû ÷àñòî ìó÷èëè åãî, êîãäà îí áûë ðåáåíêîì, à òåïåðü, ïîñëå ñìåðòè ×óáàêêè, â êîòîðîé âèíèòü áûëî íåêîãî, êðîìå ñåáÿ ñàìîãî, îíè âîçîáíîâèëèñü. Òîãäà îí ñìîã ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íèìè. Ïåùåðà íà Äàãîáàõå, ãäå îí çàãëÿíóë â ñâîþ äóøó è ñâîå áóäóùåå, äî ñèõ ïîð áûëî ñàìûì ñòðàøíûì âîñïîìèíàíèåì. Ýòî áûëî äàæå ÷åì-òî áîëüøèì, íåæåëè âîñïîìèíàíèå. Ñåé÷àñ îí áû òàê íå ðèñêíóë. Òüìà áûëà ñîâñåì ðÿäîì, îíà ðàñïîëçàëàñü, êàê ãðÿçíîå ïÿòíî, ïî åãî ñíàì, ïóëüñèðîâàëà â åãî êðîâè, âìåñòå ñ åãî êðîâüþ âëèâàëàñü â ñåðäöå, íè íà ñåêóíäó íå îòïóñêàÿ åãî.  
  
Îí ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî êîðîòêèì ñâåòëûì âîëîñàì, ïî ëèöó, è òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî âî ñíå ïðèêóñèë ãóáó äî êðîâè. Âñòàâ ñ ïîñòåëè è îäåâøèñü, îí âûãëÿíóë â êîðèäîð, íî íèêîãî íå áûëî. Ýíàêèí âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Âèäåòü êîãî-ëèáî èç ðîäèòåëåé ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë â÷åðà, åìó íå õîòåëîñü, òàê æå, êàê è ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ áëèçíåöàìè. Ïðîñòî óäèâèòåëüíî, îíè òàê ðåäêî ñîáèðàþòñÿ âñå âìåñòå, íî ñòîèò èì îêàçàòüñÿ ïîä îäíîé êðûøåé, êàê ñðàçó íà÷èíàþòñÿ ññîðû.   
  
Åìó ñòàëî ëåã÷å, êàê òîëüêî îí âûøåë íà óëèöó. Âåòåð, çàáëóäèâøèéñÿ â íåáîñêðåáàõ Êîðóñêàíòà, óäàðèë åìó â ëèöî, óíîñÿ ïåðåæèòêè íî÷íîãî êîøìàðà. Âûáðàâ òåìíî-ñèíèé îòêðûòûé ôëàåð, îí ëåãêî âëèëñÿ â ïîòîê ìàøèí è âñêîðå íàáðàë ìàêñèìàëüíóþ ñêîðîñòü. Íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî óãíåòàþùåãî ÷óâñòâà âèíû, è îí çíàë ïàðó ñïîñîáîâ. Ñòàðàÿñü íè î ÷åì íå äóìàòü è ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà âîæäåíèè, îí äîëåòåë äî îäíîãî áàðà, êîòîðûé íå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ õîðîøåé ðåïóòàöèåé. Íî Ýíàêèí â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî áûâàë çäåñü, è â ýòîò ðàç îí, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, ÷òî, â îáùåì-òî, áûëî åìó ñâîéñòâåííî, òîëêíóë ñòâîðêó äâåðè è âîøåë â çàòåìíåííóþ çàëó. Îáñòàíîâêà çäåñü áûëà íå èç ëó÷øèõ, íî îí çíàë, ÷òî òóò íåïëîõî ãîòîâÿò, è ðåøèë ïîçàâòðàêàòü.  
  
— Ïðèâåò, Ýíè, — íåãðîìêèé ãîëîñ, ðàñòÿãèâàþùèé ãëàñíûå, ïðîçâó÷àë îò ñòîéêè. Âèðà, ïðåäñòàâèòåëüíèöà âòîðîé äðåâíåéøåé ïðîôåññèè âî âñåé Ãàëàêòèêå, êîíòðàáàíäèñòêà, ðàäîñòíî îêëèêíóëà åãî. Îíè ïîçíàêîìèëèñü ñîâñåì íåäàâíî è êàê áóäòî íèêàê íå ìîãëè ðåøèòü, ïîññîðèòüñÿ ëè èì îêîí÷àòåëüíî èëè ïîèãðàòü åùå íåìíîãî äðóã ó äðóãà íà íåðâàõ.  
  
— ×òî? Äîñòàëîñü òåáå çà â÷åðàøíåå?  
  
Äæåäàé âçãëÿíóë íà íåå ñ èíòåðåñîì. Èðîíèÿ, çâó÷àâøàÿ â åå ãîëîñå, áûëà íàñòîëüêî ñîâåðøåííîé, ÷òî Ýíàêèí ïîîáåùàë ñåáå ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ ãîâîðèòü ñ ïîõîæåé èíòîíàöèåé.  
  
—Òâîå ñî÷óâñòâèå ïðîñòî óáèâàåò.  
  
—Ïðîñòè, ÿ çàáûëà: ñåãîäíÿ ÷òî, ìåæãàëàêòè÷åñêèé Äåíü Çàùèòû Ýíàêèíà?  
  
—×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, òàêîé áû íå ïîìåøàë õîòÿ áû ðàç â ãîäó…  
  
—Èëè â íåäåëþ.  
  
— Òîæå âåðíî, — Ýíàêèí ðåøèë ïðåäîòâðàòèòü î÷åðåäíîé âîïðîñ è ïåðåõâàòèë èíèöèàòèâó. — À ó òåáÿ êàê äåëà? Íå áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî Êàððä íàñòàâèò òåáå êðåñòèêîâ çà îïîçäàíèå è ñîêðàòèò òâîþ äîëþ?  
  
— Äà íåò, íå î÷åíü, ÿ âåäü òóò âðîäå íåîôèöèàëüíîãî ïîñëà Åãî Âåëè÷åñòâà Ãëàâíîãî Êîíòðàáàíäèñòà, — âíåçàïíî äåâóøêà íàïðÿãëàñü è ñêîñèëà ãëàçà íà âèäíåâøóþñÿ ñêâîçü íåáîëüøèå îêíà óëèöó, îäíàêî Ýíàêèí ýòîãî íå çàìåòèë.  
  
— Íó, íó, — îí ïî÷òè äîåë ïðÿíûé äðèëë, è òåïåðü äóìàë, ÷òî åìó äåëàòü äàëüøå. Âîîáùå-òî åìó íóæíî áûëî åùå ïîðàáîòàòü íàä ñâîèì Ð7, íî äëÿ ýòîãî íàäî áûëî èäòè â àíãàð, à, çíà÷èò, âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ îòöîì. Âèäåòü Õýíà, ïðèâû÷íî ðåìîíòèðîâàâøåãî «Ñîêîë» è ñòîëü æå ïðèâû÷íî èíîãäà îáðàùàâøåãîñÿ ê ×óè, êîòîðîãî íå áûëî ðÿäîì, áûëî âûøå åãî ñèë. Îí êèâíóë Âèðå, âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñïîðòçàë. Âîçìîæíî, òðåíèðîâêà åãî íåìíîãî îòâëå÷åò.  
  
* * *  
  
Ðàçãîâîð ñ ìàòåðüþ íå ïðåäâåùàë íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Äæàéíå íèêîãäà íå áûëî ëåãêî îáùàòüñÿ ñ íåé. Ãîäû íåóìîëèìîé áîðüáû çà Ðåñïóáëèêó íå ïðîøëè äëÿ åå ñåìüè äàðîì. Äà, ìîæåò, èõ è óçíàâàëè âî ìíîãèõ ìèðàõ, åå ðîäèòåëè áûëè ãåðîÿìè è îáðàçöàìè äëÿ ïîäðàæàíèÿ äëÿ ìíîãèõ ñîòåí ìèëëèàðäîâ â ýòîé ãàëàêòèêå, íî Äæàéíà áû ìíîãîå îòäàëà çà òî, ÷òîáû îíè áûëè ÷óòü ìåíåå èçâåñòíûìè è íåìíîãî áîëåå «ñåìåéíûìè»... Îíà óæå î÷åíü äàâíî ïåðåñòàëà ñ÷èòàòü, íà ñêîëüêèõ ïëàíåòàõ åé ïðèøëîñü ïîáûâàòü, ñî ñêîëüêèìè äðóçüÿìè ïðèøëîñü ðàññòàòüñÿ, ñêîëüêî «äîìîâ» îíè ñìåíèëè. Èíîãäà òàê õîòåëîñü óþòà è òîãî, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå ëþäè íàçûâàëè ðóòèíîé. Èõ ðåçèäåíöèÿ íà Êîðóñêàíòå áîëüøå ïîõîäèëà íà ïðàâèòåëüñòâåííûé îôèñ, à íå íà îáû÷íóþ êâàðòèðó. Õîòÿ Äæàéíà äîëæíà áûëà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî íå î÷åíü ïîíèìàåò ñìûñë ñëîâà «îáû÷íûé». Äëÿ íåå ýòî áûëà ÷èñòîé âîäû àáñòðàêöèÿ.  
  
Îíà âîøëà â ïðîñòîðíûé ñâåòëûé êàáèíåò Ëåè è îãëÿäåëàñü. Äâå ñòåíû èç ÷åòûðåõ áûëè òðàíñïàðèñòèëîâûìè è îòëè÷íî ïðîïóñêàëè ñâåò äàæå â äîæäëèâóþ ïîãîäó. Â ïðîçðà÷íîì âëàæíîì âîçäóõå ôèãóðà Ëåè êàçàëàñü ïðèçðà÷íîé. Åå äëèííîå çîëîòèñòîå ïëàòüå áîëüøå ïîäõîäèëî äëÿ ïðàâèòåëüñòâåííîãî ïðèåìà, ÷åì äëÿ äîìàøíåé îáñòàíîâêè, à, âçãëÿíóâ íà àêêóðàòíî óëîæåííûå âîëîñû, Äæàéíà ëèøü çàêóñèëà ãóáó. Åé íèêîãäà íå õâàòàëî òåðïåíèÿ ñäåëàòü ïîäîáíóþ ïðè÷åñêó. Ìàòü â ðàçäðàæåíèè òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé è òîíêàÿ ïðÿäêà êàøòàíîâûõ âîëîñ óïàëà åé íà ùåêó. Îíà ðàçãîâàðèâàëà ñ êåì-òî ïî êîììó.  
  
— Ñâÿæèòåñü íåìåäëåííî ñ öåíòðîì ïî âíåãàëàêòè÷åñêèì íàáëþäåíèÿì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî èõ ðàáîòà... Äà. ß çíàþ. ß óæå ñëûøàëà…  
  
— Ìàìà? — Äæàéíà áåçóñïåøíî ïîïûòàëàñü âêëèíèòüñÿ â ïîòîê óêàçàíèé.  
  
Ëåÿ íåòåðïåëèâî ìàõíóëà ðóêîé, ïîêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî åé íåêîãäà.  
  
— Ïî÷åìó âû âîîáùå îáðàùàåòåñü ñ ýòèì êî ìíå? ß áîëüøå íå Ãëàâà ãîñóäàðñòâà è äàæå íå ñîâåòíèê! Ïóñòü ñ ýòèì ðàçáèðàåòñÿ ñïåöèàëüíàÿ êîìèññèÿ! Åñëè ïðèøåëüöû ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ó âàñ ïîä íîñîì, òî íóæíî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü, à íå ïåðåêëàäûâàòü îòâåòñòâåííîñòü íà ÷óæèå ïëå÷è!  
  
Ëåÿ ñ ñèëîé íàæàëà íà êíîïêó, îòêëþ÷àÿñü.  
  
— Íó, ÷òî? Òàê è íå âûÿñíèëîñü, êàêèå ñâîëî÷è óáèëè ×óè?  
  
Ëåÿ ñ òàêèì óäèâëåíèåì ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, è Äæàéíà ïîíÿëà: ìàòü ñîâñåì çàáûëà, ÷òî îíà çäåñü íå îäíà.  
  
— Íåò, — êîðîòêî îòâåòèëà îíà. Ïîòîì îíà âñòðåïåíóëàñü: — Äæàéíà, ÷òî ýòî çà âûðàæåíèÿ!  
  
Åå äî÷ü ëèøü ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.  
  
— À êàê åùå èõ íàçâàòü. Ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî äàæå ñëèøêîì ìÿãêî äëÿ íèõ.  
  
— Ìîæåò, è òàê. Íî òû íå äîëæíà òàê ãîâîðèòü, — Ëåå íå ïåðåñòàâàëà óäèâëÿòüñÿ, îòêóäà â åå äî÷åðè ñòîëüêî óâåðåííîñòè â ñåáå è òâåðäîñòè… è àãðåññèè. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåå, êàê íà ñîáñòâåííîå îòðàæåíèå äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä, è íå ìîãëà åå ïîíÿòü. Åñëè áû Äæàéíó âîñïèòûâàëà îäíà èç åå òåòóøåê, îíà áû íåïðåìåííî ïðèøëà â óæàñ è âçÿëàñü çà äåâ÷îíêó ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. È òîãäà Ëåÿ íå çíàëà, êîãî áû åé áûëî æàëü áîëüøå.  
  
— ß õîòåëà ïîãîâîðèòü î òîì ïðåäëîæåíèè…  
  
— Íåò! — Ëåÿ äàæå íå äîñëóøàëà åå.  
  
— Ìàìà! Âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà. ß âñå ðàâíî óåäó.  
  
— Òû åùå ñëèøêîì ìàëà. ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü òåáå ïîéòè íà òàêîé ðèñê.  
  
— Òû áûëà åùå ìëàäøå, êîãäà âîøëà â Èìïåðñêèé Ñåíàò.  
  
— Áîðüáà â ïðàâèòåëüñòâå è ñðàæåíèÿ â êîñìîñå — ýòî ðàçíûå âåùè, — Ëåÿ ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ äî÷ü è ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ïðîèçíîñÿ î÷åâèäíûå âåùè, îíà íè÷åãî íå äîáüåòñÿ. ×åì î÷åâèäíåå òî, ÷òî îíà ñêàæåò, òåì ÿðîñòíåå áóäåò ýòîìó ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ Äæàéíà.  
  
— Â «ýñêàäðèëüè áðîäÿã» åñòü ìåñòî äëÿ ìåíÿ, è ÿ çàéìó åãî, õî÷åøü òû òîãî èëè íåò. Ýòî ìîÿ æèçíü, ÿ ñäåëàþ òàê, êàê ñ÷èòàþ íóæíûì.  
  
— Äæàéíà, òîãäà çà÷åì òû ïðèøëà ñþäà, åñëè óæå âñå ðåøèëà?  
  
— ß ïðîñòî äóìàëà, ìû ñìîæåì âñå ñïîêîéíî îáñóäèòü.  
  
— Îáñóæäàþò ÷òî-íèáóäü, êîãäà îáå ñòîðîíû ãîòîâû ê êîìïðîìèññó, à òû ñòàâèøü ìíå óëüòèìàòóì.  
  
— Îñòàâü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñâîè äèïëîìàòè÷åñêèå ïðèåì÷èêè. Ìû ìîæåì õîòü ðàç ïîãîâîðèòü, êàê îáû÷íûå ëþäè?  
  
— À êîãî òû íàçûâàåøü îáû÷íûìè? Òû äæåäàé, è äîëæíà ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì!  
  
— ß ïèëîò! — Äæàéíà íà ñåêóíäó çàïíóëàñü. — Äà, ÿ äæåäàé, òû ñàìà ýòî ñêàçàëà. ß óæå âûðîñëà è ìîãó ñàìà ðåøàòü. Çà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü ÿ óæå ñòîëüêî ïåðåæèëà, ÷òî âïîëíå ìîãó îòâå÷àòü çà ñåáÿ ñàìà.  
  
Ëåÿ îòâåëà âçãëÿä. Óïðåê, õîòü è çàìàñêèðîâàííûé, äîñòèã ñâîåé öåëè. Âîçìîæíî, Äæàéíà è íå èìåëà ýòîãî â âèäó, íî áûâøàÿ ãëàâà ãîñóäàðñòâà ñàìà ïîíèìàëà, êàê ìàëî âðåìåíè ó íåå îñòàâàëîñü íà äåòåé. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà äî÷ü.  
  
— Ìíå íóæíî íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü ýòî ñ Õýíîì.  
  
Ïîæàëóé, ýòî òîãî ñòîèëî. Òàêîé îøàðàøåííîé Ëåÿ Äæàéíó íå âèäåëà íèêîãäà. Òà íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àëà, íî çàòåì ñïðîñèëà:  
  
— Êàê ïàïà?  
  
Ëåÿ íå õîòåëà îòâå÷àòü. Íî îò íàñòîé÷èâîãî ãîðÿ÷åãî âçãëÿäà äî÷êè íåëüçÿ áûëî óâåðíóòüñÿ.  
  
— Åìó ñåé÷àñ òÿæåëî, — Ëåÿ çàìîë÷àëà è áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå äîáàâèëà.   
  
Íàñòóïèëî íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå.  
  
Ëåÿ âäðóã øàãíóëà âïåðåä è îáíÿëà äî÷ü. Äæàéíà ñåêóíäó ïðîñòîÿëà áåç äâèæåíèÿ, ïîòîì òîæå îáíÿëà ìàòü.  
  
— Âîçìîæíî, òàê äàæå áóäåò ëó÷øå. ×òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî ñêîðî íà÷íåòñÿ òàêàÿ âîéíà, ïîñëå êîòîðîé ãàëàêòèêà íèêîãäà íå ñòàíåò ïðåæíåé. Òû — ñòàðøàÿ èç ìîèõ äåòåé. À ÿ âñå íèêàê íå ìîãó ïåðåñòàòü ñ÷èòàòü âàñ ìàëåíüêèìè. È, íàâåðíîå, íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó. Íî íàø äîëã è êàê äæåäàåâ, è êàê ãðàæäàí — çàùèùàòü íàø ìèð. Ïðîñòî ÿ óæå óñòàëà îò ýòîãî, à òû ìíå íàïîìíèëà, êàêîé ÿ áûëà.  
  
Ñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî îíà ãîâîðèò íå òî, ÷òî äóìàåò íà ñàìîì äåëå, Ëåÿ âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñëó÷àéíî ñêàçàëà ïðàâäó. È êàê ýòî ÷àñòî áûâàëî, â ïîðûâå âäîõíîâåíèÿ, îíà ïåðåøëà îò ñëîâ ê äåéñòâèÿì. Ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïåðåáðàâ íåñêîëüêî äèñêîâ íà ñòîëå, Ëåÿ, íàêîíåö, âûáðàëà îäèí. Çàòåì îíà îáåðíóëàñü è ïîäìèãíóëà Äæàéíå.  
  
— Âîçìîæíî, ÿ óæå íå ñåíàòîð, íå ïðåçèäåíò è íå ñîâåòíèê, íî ðàáîòà â êîìèññèè ìíå åùå ïîä ñèëó, — îíà ïðèòÿíóëà äî÷ü ê ñåáå, áûñòðî è êðåïêî ïîöåëîâàëà åå â ùåêó è âûïîðõíóëà â êîðèäîð.  
  
Äæàéíå õîòåëîñü è ïëàêàòü è ñìåÿòüñÿ. Ìàòü âñå ðàâíî îñòàëàñü ñàìà ñîáîé, îíà íèêîãäà íå èçìåíèòñÿ, ÷òî áû íè ñëó÷èëîñü. Òàêàÿ æå ýíåðãè÷íàÿ è óïðÿìàÿ. Íî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, åé ðàçðåøèëè ëåòàòü ñ «ýñêàäðèëüåé áðîäÿã». Ýòî áûëî çäîðîâî.  
  
* * *  
  
Ýíàêèí ìåäëåííî, âñå åùå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, ÷åì áû åìó çàíÿòüñÿ, øåë ïî ñëàáîîñâåùåííîìó êîðèäîðó. Êîðåëëèàíñêèå ëàìïû ðàáîòàëè òîëüêî â ïîëîâèíó ñâîåé ìîùíîñòè, íî äåëàòü èõ ÿð÷å íå âõîäèëî â åãî ïëàíû. Âäðóã îí óñëûøàë íåãðîìêèé çâóê, êàê áóäòî êòî-òî ñïîòêíóëñÿ, à ïîòîì ïðèãëóøåííûé ãîëîñ, ïðîèçíîñÿùèé äàëåêî íå öåíçóðíûå âûðàæåíèÿ. Îí áûñòðî îãëÿäåëñÿ, þðêíóë â îòêðûòóþ òåìíóþ ïîäñîáêó è çàòàèëñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü äàæå íå äûøàòü. Åãî èñïóãàëî òî, íàñêîëüêî ìåõàíè÷åñêè îí âñå ýòî ïðîäåëàë, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûë õîðîøî îòðàáîòàííûé ðåôëåêñ íà âîçìîæíîå ïîÿâëåíèå îòöà. Êðîâü óäàðèëà åìó â ãîëîâó, çàãëóøàÿ âñå ïîñòîðîííèå çâóêè, ùåêàì ñòàëî ãîðÿ÷î, à ïàëüöû ðóê âäðóã îêàçàëèñü ëåäÿíûìè. Ìèìî íåãî ïðîøåë, ÷åðòûõàÿñü, Õýí, è Ýíàêèí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çíàêîìûé ñ äåòñòâà «àðîìàò» ìàøèííîãî ìàñëà è íåïðèâû÷íûé çàïàõ àëêîãîëÿ. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, îäíàêî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ ïî äûõàòåëüíîé òåõíèêå äæåäàåâ åìó íå óäàëîñü, îí âûøåë èç óêðûòèÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ äàëüøå. Ïîçàäè íåãî åùå ðàçäàâàëîñü ýõî øàãîâ îòöà.  
  
Äî ñïîðòèâíîãî çàëà îñòàâàëîñü åùå íåñêîëüêî ìåòðîâ, êîãäà Ýíàêèí ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Îí ñíà÷àëà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, à ïîòîì è óâèäåë, ÷òî òàì íàõîäèòñÿ Äæåñèí è âûïîëíÿåò èçâåñòíîå âñåì äæåäàåì óïðàæíåíèå: îòáèâàåò çàðÿäû òðåíèðîâî÷íîãî øàðà ìå÷îì. Îòêóäà-òî èçíóòðè ïîäíÿëîñü æóòêîå ðàçäðàæåíèå, åìó õîòåëîñü ïîáûòü îäíîìó, à ïðèñóòñòâèå áðàòà ñìåøàëî âñå êàðòû. È òîëüêî îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, êàê óñëûøàë îêëèê Äæåñèíà.  
  
— Ïðèøåë ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ? — ïî åãî ðîâíîìó òîíó áûëî ñîâñåì íåçàìåòíî, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî âûïîëíÿë ôèçè÷åñêè ñëîæíîå óïðàæíåíèå.  
  
— Âðîäå òîãî, — Ýíàêèí èñ÷åðïàë ñâîé ëèìèò ðàçãîâîð÷èâîñòè íà ñåãîäíÿ. Îí ñ óäèâëåíèåì âñïîìíèë, ÷òî êîãäà-òî, äàâíûì-äàâíî, îí âîñõèùàëñÿ ñòàðøèì áðàòîì è õîòåë áûòü ïîõîæèì íà íåãî. Òåïåðü ÷åì áëèæå áûë åìó ÷åëîâåê, òåì ñëîæíåå áûëî ñ íèì îáùàòüñÿ. Ïîñëå ãèáåëè ×óáàêêè ãëóáîêî âíóòðè íåãî ïîñåëèëñÿ è ñ êàæäûì äíåì îòâîåâûâàë âñå áîëüøå ìåñòà ñòðàõ, ÷òî îí ïðè÷èíèò âðåä ñâîèì ðîäíûì. Ïî íåîñòîðîæíîñòè èëè ïî îøèáêå, èëè ïîòîìó, ÷òî â ýòè äíè îí êàê íèêîãäà ðàíüøå ÷óâñòâîâàë áëèçîñòü Òåìíîé ñòîðîíû, ñëûøàë åå çîâ è êàæäîé êëåòî÷êîé òåëà îùóùàë åå ìîãóùåñòâî, åå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòü è äîñòóïíîñòü. Êàçàëîñü, íóæíî âñåãî ëèøü ïåðåñòàòü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, è ïîñòîÿííàÿ ñêðåáóùàÿ áîëü èñ÷åçíåò, óéäåò â ñàìûå äàëüíèå óãîëêè åãî ñîçíàíèÿ, è âåðíåòñÿ áûëàÿ ñâîáîäà è óâåðåííîñòü â ñåáå. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ çàãíàííûì â êàïêàí, è ñòîèëî åìó òîëüêî óòðàòèòü êîíòðîëü, êàê òîò íåìåäëåííî çàõëîïíåòñÿ, íàâñåãäà îòðåçàâ åãî îò ñòàðîé æèçíè.  
  
— Î ÷åì çàäóìàëñÿ? — Äæåñèí äîáðîäóøíî óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
  
Ýíàêèí ìîë÷à ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Ïîòîì ïåðåñèëèë ñåáÿ è ñïðîñèë:  
  
— Òû çäåñü åùå íàäîëãî?  
  
— À ÷òî? ß òåáå ìåøàþ? — áðàò âûãëÿäåë âñå òàêèì æå ñïîêîéíûì è íè÷óòü íå îáèæåííûì. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ýíè è âñòðåòèë áåçó÷àñòíûé âçãëÿä õîëîäíûõ ãîëóáûõ ãëàç. Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç Äæåñèí íå ñìîã ïðîáèòüñÿ ÷åðåç ýòîò áàðüåð.   
  
Ýíàêèí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé â îòâåò, ñòÿíóë ÷åðåç ãîëîâó ñâèòåð è, îñòàâøèñü â ìàéêå, àêòèâèðîâàë ëàçåðíûé ìå÷. Çëîâåùå âñïûõíóë ïóðïóðíûé êëèíîê. Îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî âûïàäîâ äëÿ ðàçîãðåâà è ïîñìîòðåë íà áðàòà.  
  
— Êàê íàñ÷åò ñïàððèíãà? — îí è ñàì íå çíàë, çà÷åì ñïðîñèë îá ýòîì, íî îòñòóïàòü óæå áûëî íåêóäà.  
  
Äæåñèí ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî êèâíóë, çàãóäåëî áåëî-ñèíåå ëåçâèå åãî ìå÷à.  
  
Íåãðîìêîå øèïåíèå ñêðåñòèâøèõñÿ êëèíêîâ íàâåëî áðàòüåâ íà àáñîëþòíî ðàçíûå ìûñëè. Äæåñèí ïîïûòàëñÿ íàéòè âíóòðè ñåáÿ òó òî÷êó, â êîòîðîé ñõîäèëèñü åãî óìåíèå ôåõòîâàëüùèêà è ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ Ñèëû. Äâèæåíèÿ ñòàëè ëåãêèìè è ïî÷òè àâòîìàòèçèðîâàííûìè, îí êàê áóäòî çàðàíåå çíàë, îòêóäà ïîñëåäóåò ñëåäóþùèé óäàð. Âïðî÷åì, òàê îíî è áûëî. Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç Äæåñèí óáåæäàëñÿ, ÷òî íàñòîÿùàÿ ìîùü Ñèëû íå â äåéñòâèè, à â ñîçåðöàíèè.   
  
Ýíàêèí íå çíàë, êàêóþ èìåííî òàêòèêó, èçáðàë åãî áðàò, íî ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî òîò, êàê âñåãäà, âîéäåò â òðàíñ, à äàëüøå áóäåò äåéñòâîâàòü ïî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàì. Èíûìè ñëîâàìè, ïîäñòðîèòñÿ ïîä åãî ñòèëü áîÿ. Âïåðâûå åìó áûëî òàê òðóäíî ñðàæàòüñÿ. Ñèëà óñêîëüçàëà îò íåãî, îí íå ìîã èëè, ñêîðåå, íå õîòåë ïîëàãàòüñÿ íà íåå. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî Äæåñèí ïî èíåðöèè ÷óòü íå çàäåë åãî ìå÷îì.  
  
— Ýíè?  
  
Âçãëÿä Ýíàêèíà çàôèêñèðîâàëñÿ ãäå-òî íà óðîâíå øåè Äæåñèíà.  
  
— Ýíè!  
  
— Äà? — îí ñ òðóäîì î÷íóëñÿ, ó íåãî áûëî òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ñëîâíî â åãî ãîëîâå òîëüêî ÷òî óìåðëà ñâåðõíîâàÿ è ïîÿâèëàñü ÷åðíàÿ äûðà, â êîòîðóþ áëàãîïîëó÷íî ðóõíóëè âñå åãî ìûñëè è ÷óâñòâà. — Ïðîñòè. Ìíå íàäî èäòè.  
  
Ýíàêèí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë èçóìëåííûé âçãëÿä Äæåñèíà, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë èç çàëà.   
  
Îí íå ïîìíèë, êàê îêàçàëñÿ íà îòêðûòîé ïëîùàäêå ïîä íèçêèì íàáóõøèì íåáîì, è ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ ëèøü îò õîëîäà. Òîëüêî òîãäà îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî âûøåë íà óëèöó â ìàéêå, êîòîðàÿ óæå íàñêâîçü ïðîìîêëà ïîä çàòÿæíûì ëèâíåì. Ýíàêèí îãëÿíóëñÿ: ïåðåä íèì ïðîíîñèëèñü è èñ÷åçàëè â çûáêîé âëàæíîé ïåëåíå ñîòíè ñïåøàùèõ ìàøèí. Òóìàí êëóáèëñÿ ïî÷òè òàê æå, êàê è â åãî ñíå. Êàïëè âîäû ñòåêàëè ó íåãî ïî ëèöó.   
  
Íà ñåâåðî-âîñòîêå â ïðàâèòåëüñòâåííîì êâàðòàëå íàáëþäàëîñü áîëüøîå ñêîïëåíèå íàðîäà. Ýíàêèí âçäîõíóë. Òàì áûëè æèâûå ñóùåñòâà, áûëè èõ òðåâîãè è íàäåæäû. È áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå åìó çàõîòåëîñü îêàçàòüñÿ òàì. 


End file.
